Category talk:The Incredibles: Rise of the Underminer Characters
Do we need this category? What do folks think, do we need this category? Or, in general do we need character categories for video games? Is there already other video game character categories? We could do something like "video game characters" if people think we need it? --Jeff (talk) 03:21, December 13, 2010 (UTC) :No responses, but I didn't have the Talk category on it, so try again. I'd like to make the question larger - I think we need to get rid of ALL the video game character categories. Almost all the film characters will be in their corresponding video games so there's no value there. The few other characters are all minor and only show up in that video game - they can be mentioned in the video game page if necessary. Finally, we don't have character categories for the different short films, and those are often standalone entities. All of the video games are based on an existing film. So my point, if an original, standalone short film doesn't merit a character category, I don't think a derivative work like video games do. Any disagreement with this? --Jeff (talk) 17:40, June 3, 2011 (UTC) :I don't have any motive to keep thus one since you said it correctly. All abord the S.S. Izzy! Next stop:Danvilleland! 23:43, June 3, 2011 (UTC) ::I agree that it shouldn't be kept. Since there's no pages for the video-game-only characters, a such category lists only the ones that are obviousely in the video game - the main characters of the film. So I think it's useless.Gray Catbird 15:30, June 4, 2011 (UTC) :::I agree with you completely Jeff. This video game characters category and every other one needs to be deleted. --Aaron 00:34, June 9, 2011 (UTC) :::I say if theres a video game exclusive character which is with within Pixar, LET THEM BE ADDED! We need to expand the Pixar universe with other forms of media instead of movies & shorts. Razor Boyz 04:51, June 11, 2011 (UTC) ::::I agree, this site should be inclusive of all Pixar-related products! But, our policy so far has been to not have categories for specific shorts or video games - you can just use the generic Shorts and Video Games categories. In addition, in general I don't think we need character pages for video games - what we've seen is usually those pages will contain like 1 or 2 lines. There's no reason they can't just be included on the video game page itself. Of course, if you can provide good reasons and provide enough content for these characters to have full pages, and others agree, then I could see the addition of those pages. But I'd say that would be very rare. Thanks. --Jeff (talk) 20:38, June 11, 2011 (UTC) ::::If there is a video game exclusive character it should be added into a basic "Video Game Characters" category or be listed on the video game's page. And yeah, like Jeff said, all of the film characters will be in their corresponding video games so why have the categories? All of the video game characters categories need to be deleted. --Aaron 17:24, June 11, 2011 (UTC) :::::Alright, every character in the "video game character" categories have been removed from them and the remaining categories have been marked for deletion. Whew. I also created a "Video Game Characters" category for video game-exclusive characters. --Aaron 19:31, June 11, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Thanks for doing that! I've deleted the categories. Let's see if there's any addition discussion on this topic over the next couple of days, if not we can remove the Active Talk category. Thanks!! --Jeff (talk) 20:38, June 11, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Your welcome! Alright let's wait and see. Also, you still have to delete this last "video game character" category too. --Aaron 23:39, June 11, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::Alright, there hasn't been any additional discussion on here so I'll remove the "Talk" template. --Aaron 06:31, June 16, 2011 (UTC)